Vessel of Vengeance
by Spitfire123
Summary: After Roy's untimely kidnap and death, Marth has found a way to resurrect him with the help of a sinister and vengeful spirit. Will Marth be able to keep their terms, or will Roy be taken from him forever? (#crappytitle)


Tears and blood stung his eyes, screams resonating in his ears and his hands clenching around his face, shielding the squalor conditions from his prying curiosity. His face was as sanguine as his hair, his body hacking and twitching with cold and disease..

How long had he been here? Roy unraveled from his curled position, reaching weakly to the bars that held him confined, wishing them away. Had it been weeks, or merely a couple of hours?

He tried, and failed, to stand, but his feeble legs and sickly condition forced him back onto the ground, and he curled in on himself once again. His fingers curled around his toes, desperately trying to regain feeling in his feet as his thoughts wandered.

_Who would do such a thing?_ he asked himself, feeling shameful tears swarming his irises, washing away the blood that had dried on his cheeks. His blood.

Then he thought of his father, still in the castle at Pherae, waiting on him to make it home alive and well from this wretched place. What would he think when he realised his only son was a lovestruck fool? What would he think when he realised that his son was not coming home? Was no longer in this world?

Then he thought of him, Marth Lowell.. and he smiled, albeit sadly. Marth wouldn't understand. He never did, and it was his naivete that drove him to this situation.

But he could never blame Marth, he loved the prince too much to think lowly of him. The moment he set eyes on the other boy, he knew, he just knew, that Marth would be the end of him.

Perhaps the death of him as well.

He was just too beautiful for a General like him, and a man no less. But his love for the prince knew no boundaries, and his commitment was everlasting.

He smiled at the thought, ignoring the coppery taste staining his tongue, ignoring the hand that

grabbed his wrist, heaving him to his feet, the hands shaking him, the smooth voice asking him questions he could not hear, for his ears had lost hearing to the deathly ringing of silence.

He kept smiling, even as his eyes closed, even as his love shouted words of begging and longing at him.

_"Please Roy, I can't lose you, not you too. I've lost everything, but I will not lose you too."_

* * *

><p>Marth clutched the lifeless body to him, begging and pleading with the gods, Naga, Elimine, Din, Farore, Nayru, Latona, anyone who would listen, anyone who could bring his beloved back. His voice fell upon silent light, and the wretched dark, the bitter sun of sand, and the cold waters of despair before it reached one that truly listened to the call of a desperate soul. It's voice hissed from the shadows of his mind, it's clawed hands gripping tight around Marth's forearms.<p>

_"Trust me, give me strength, and I will return him to you." _It spoke in harsh syllables, enunciating it's speech with the strength of dragon scales. It, whatever in light's name it was, stained Marth's brain with it's images, visions of a happy future with a living Roy, one that would smile and laugh and kiss Marth with such unbearable fervor. It was right there, the thing was taunting him into making a deal with sensory feelings of elation, jubilation, love.

".. What must I do, kind one." Marth heard it laugh with disdain, and he flinched when he felt hot breath on his ear.

_"Let me use you as a vessel, a means of transport. Let me use your body to kill my enemies that still remain in this wretched place. I shall exact my revenge upon those who had dishonored me, disenfranchised me, and destroyed my mortal being... I shall avenge myself through your body. You shall be my vessel of destruction-"_

"No.." Marth whimpered. Killing innocents was not the way to do anything. It would make him worse than any bandit he claimed to fight against... But he could not lose his beloved, his redheaded general.

_"You dare refuse my generous offer?"_ It hissed at him, and Marth bowed his head, clutching at Roy's pale, cold corpse. A world without Roy.. he could not begin to imagine it. It would be dull, depressing, and dreadfully cold.

Marth nodded at the strange being. "I.. I fulfill the terms and requirements. Just please bring him back to me."

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: just a little thingy I started a while ago, might pursue if I feel like it. Poor Roy though! I feel so bad for him, esp. in this fic! It's only gonna get worse for him :/ also, there will be appearances from Fire emblem 6 and 7 characters, possibly fire emblem 1,3,4,10,11 and maybe a couple smash characters as well**


End file.
